A Family Business
A Family Business In Principle and Pride "What do you mean you're fighting temporarily?" Mangetsu asked, his voice groggy but presently annoyed. They had come to the arrangement within the Council to gather up the Ten Wizard Saints and one of the Top 4 was Godfried; another was a Councilor, Lucy Heartfilia, but Godfried was key. After Victor was finally letting him through to talk to him personally via Thought Projection, the Master of the Phoenix Guild told him he'd permit a 'temporary' leave to fight for them. "Exactly as I said, Councilor," He replied, his velvet red chair cushioning him and revealing his straight postured sitting stance to show he was quite serious; beyond the smile of cheekiness armed on his face. "I run a company, and the Guild is a means of defending my company's assets. Through my connections I've managed to help escort and protect the citizens of Stella to safety, placed in specialized bunkers so they are uninvolved in this grudge match of Iceberg's with its sister people's. If that wasn't enough of a virtuous act you demand-" "We asked-" "-''demand''," Victor intoned, his smile slipping for a moment as he raised his voice to intone emphasis of displeasure at their alleged request. "Use of my Guild's Ace, Godfried the Thundergod Saint. As it stands he's ranked fourth of the titular Four Gods of Ishgar and is one of my oldest colleagues from the good ol' days. If it wasn't apparent just how valuable he is to my company, you're demanding I relinquish command over him to fight in your war that you failed to halt proper. Excuse me if I don't sound the least bit thrilled at the prospect." As Mangetsu palmed his face, stretching it out in front of the rest of the gathered Council, now all seated at the table, Maria was listening in through her bedroom's door by the newly adjacent "hallway office" not far away. She was listening through a cup, trying not to mush her face against it, while she left Morgan to use her sharp hearing next to her as they both squatted near their room's doorway. The conversation had started not but a few minutes after they both woke up, cuddled with one another on Maria's spotless bed; despite the rest of the room restored, the pair hadn't slept separately since their rekindled sibling bond had been mended. More importantly, the mental imprint of war was now cemented in her mind. She thought war had been established ever since Faer's attack on the Seven Towers during the Noble Tournament. While they didn't know the ranks, the battle lines or the factions, they had been in a war against the faceless enemy for some time. Now that it was realized she could scarcely belief that her father was talking about the Phoenix Guild being employed for battle; that and he was being stingy about his Mages being used freely about the Council baffled her. Didn't he want to help stop the bad guys as much as she did? The Chairman let Victor air his grievences with the plan, understanding where the man was coming from. "We understand that we're being a tad selfish with asking you to loan us your employees Mr. Alexander, but of all people you know what kinds of people we're up against. You fought the Blood Queen, and those under her are just as dangerous." he said, trying to sway the IMAC owner's mind to align with their cause. And considering what kind of forces they were up against, they needed all the help they could get. "We cannot guarentee returning him to you in a reasonable timeframe unfortunately. It's not like we can be entirely sure this war ends with just the death of the vampire. Or even if she's really the brains behind it all." Ulric argued. There was no actual intel on the inner workings of the Coven outside the proclomation of the one known as Myst Kagekyo, leaving nothing for them to anticipate should they even manage to topple the supposed leadership of the Black Rosary Axis. It didn't help that the legendary Dark Dragon King himself was still at large, single-handedly turning this from a simple war between two opposing ideologies into a three-sided war, one that even if the two armies joined forces, it would do little to tip the scales away from Jadow's advantage. From what they were told, the only reason Jadow was even wounded so heavily was that he was caught unawares. All the while, Morgan listened in on the meeting, her dragon-like senses allowing her to evesdrop unaided unlike her sister. She was a bit shocked to hear her father so directly turn down an offer to save lives. It was why she continued to fight for his cause, to ensure that other people had no need to wake up screaming at night, terrified when shadows danced and formed terrible shapes. At first, it had been merely a selfish desire to fight, but after seeing the destruction even the smallest evils could bring if left unchecked, there was little doubt that she could bear knowing that somewhere there was someone like herself who waited and waited for a hero to save them. To hear Victor deny the Council's request for aid made no sense, but from his tone, she assumed he had his own reasons. "Besides, even if we take out the vamp and her allies, it's likely Black Hell's leadership will just continue from where she left off. Unless we work together and put aside all of this nonsense, we can't win." Tobias continued from where his collegue left off. He sounded bitter and annoyed, still angry at the revealation that one of the most terrible and powerful forces in history had tricked them all. "You can't reasonably expect us to not want to muster everything we can to keep casualties to a minimum, because if we can't stop them, everyone is dead!" "Everyone except the Pergrande Kingdom and its proxy state," Victor pointed out with a raised brow. "By the way, I'm sure you've been in touch with them recently. You've have better clout than I do in securing connections with our faraway neighbours." "They've refused to lend military support," Lucy replied with deadpanned stare at him, waving an arm with visible annoyance. "They rather, and I quote, 'Wait to see how this plays out while securing their own borders'. Given the fact Iceberg is right next door, they are in prime position to help us but choose not to risk anything and wait to see who comes out on top. I doubt they'll come in to save anyone, even as the last citizen of Western Ishgar is slain." "Not that Enca has the same excuse," Mangetsu quipped under his breath, earning a look from Vanessa that he only shrugged at her in response. "By the letter of the law, the Phoenix Mages under IMAC employ are contract mercenaries and security personnel that serve the betterment of IMAC's customers, its assets and my personal family's wellbeing. If I allow you to take anyone out of necessity there will be no end to it. You'll keep taking what I own and claiming its for the greater good, no matter the emergency. I'm sorry if I don't like having my hard earned wealth and established network of assets utilized by a bunch of robed busybodies that want to rob me out of house and home," Victor retaliated, his smile vanishing and a stoic cold glare aimed at all of them was issued. "You, a Council who was blinded by the King of Darkness himself and allowed him to poison your ranks. How many dealings have you done with his consultation and advice taken to heart? How often did you destroy lives and uproot families out of the noble good with his smile plastered over it? This just confirms my belief why I'd never be one of you or your precious Wizard Saints." God Serena had to stifle a laugh. Despite the fact this was a Council meeting with Victor, he had let himself in, silently leaning against the wall in full attire. The scarred man's face had nothing but amusement at the proceedings that were going nowhere. Walking across the room he passed by the Councilors, brushing past Lucy and Vanessa, maneuvering around Mangetsu and Tobias to stand directly behind the Chairman, clearing his throat to get Victor and his attention. "You said you're running a business, yes? Contracturally speaking, how long would you believe a war can be affordably be fought without you losing much of a gross to your assets? Surely, several weeks to a month should be enough for your efforts to not be in vain, yes?" "And you are?" Victor inquired, his eyes narrowing though he had an inkling who this person might be; his likeness had been put into effigy of historical texts and the design of the ceremonial wheel of blades on his back was significant enough for him to make some connections. "I am," Making erratic arm gestures, twirling around on his right foot's toe in a pirouette and the other outstretched upward in a twister spin. He'd end, with an acrobatic leap into the seat next to the Chairman, propping both legs onto the table, crossing one over the other while one arm cupped his chin and the other extended towards him. "God Serena, The Strongest Wizard of Ishar and Number One Saint of the Ten Wizard Saints. Pleasure to meet you, Victor Alexander of the Intercontinental Magic Advancement Company." Furrowing his brows, his expression didn't change much other than affirming what he suspected. It'd explain the enormous pulse of Ethernano he felt not long ago. Apparently they had awakened him or brought him out of whatever sarcophagus they had laid him to rest. Given how old his name is, it'd stand to reason they use a tabboo of sorts to keep him alive or at least in suspended animation. Tapping the right arm of his chair, he raised another hand to stroke his chin's goatee, looking at the Chairman and back to God Serena, "One week. I'll make an effort to bombard the Black Rosary's lines in one week. And Godfried will be working under me, along with other Phoenix Mages of my choosing. I'll make this a personal mission to ensure they don't conquer Stella and at least allow your allied monarchs to get a stronghold to hold them back. I have more pressing matters beyond this war, so I hope this suffices?" While Tobias wanted to call Mangetsu out for his comment, there were more pressing matters to deal with. Besides which, as Victor had put it so accurately they were all equally guilty of letting Jadow into the Council and influincing their policies. To him, it was something that could never be forgiven. Morgan backed away from the door, shaken up a bit as the truth about Jadow's infection of the Council was once again brought up. Ever since she had taken a part of his power into herself, just thinking of the Dark Dragon King brought up memories of what she had become, what she had done. She still had trouble accepting that the madness that had been a part of her being brought to the surface. "Why would he talk about it with them..." she complained in a whispered tone, trying to hide how much it irritated and worried her, though it was a marked improvement from her tendency to freak out when the Dark Dragon was brought up. "We'll accept your terms for now, Mr. Alexander. One week should more than suffice for what we need to do to at least." The Chairman replied, relenting to gain the advantage of having the Phoenix Guild's best even for a short time. Anything would be more than enough to help, and if it blew apart the Black Rosary it would give them hopefully enough of a shot at pushing back that they could captizalize on the one-shot assault Victor would provide. "Excellent! I shall foot you the bill. Expect us to be on the frontlines in the next twenty four hours," Victor proclaimed almost too cheerily. Cutting the feed from his Thought Projection, it left God Serena smirking and waving his arms in triumph while Mangets sighed, hand stretching his face and muttering about the expenses of using Phoenix's elite over just Godfried and Vanessa just smiled with satisfaction with Lucy sighing in relief. After all was said in done, they got more than they could have hoped for, a legendary man and his best personnel to fight for them for a whole week. Perhaps the Saints wouldn't be wholly needed apart from Myst? They could only hope. "Girls!" Victor called, already knowing his conversation was loud enough for both of them to hear; even more so for his adopted Slayer child. "Come out here, won't you? Eavesdropping is acceptable on missions but not in MY house." "Drat!" Maria cursed, pouting her lips and recoiling from the door. Looking to Morgan, she held out a hand for her to take and opened the door to walk out with her sibling. They'd walk in front of him, still in their pajammas, and look ruffled before their more kempt and professional father. Being the one to speak, Maria furrowed her brows and said, "You're going to fight?" "For a week, darling," He replied soothingly, as if to reassure he wouldn't be gone for long. "I'm leaving Victoria and Christina here to protect and maintain the manor. Apart from that, everyone of importance in the Guild is coming with me to Stella. Diana included, so that means you'll need to be on best behavior while I leave Yui and Maria Streak here." "I see," Maria said with a neutral tone. Cocking his head to his side, he looked to the two girls and leaned back against his chair, "You don't approve of me going?" "It's not that! It's...well," She hesitated, now not wanting to be as critical to her parent's face. But, looking to Morgan she bit her lower lip and looked back at him, now with a slight fire in her eyes as she spoke her mind. "Why are you being so stingy to the Council? Aren't we supposed to help people with magic? Why would you not let the Council take Godfried in the first place? It doesn't make any sense-!" "Whoa, slow down there," Victor interceded, raising a hand, gently holding it up to motion her to calm down. "I know you're a bit too young to understand the family business, Maria, but I do everything with the best consideration in mind. I know full well the road that would lead me if I allowed people of my employ -yes, even Godfried- be wrangled into any conflict the Council felt 'necessary' would bring me. There wouldn't be an end to it. I treasure my ability to act freely and the Phoenix Guild is exactly my representation of freedom. I'd rather not be a bird locked in a gilded cage, only let out when my 'owner' deems it necessary. "But I'm sure that isn't the only thing you wanted to talk to me about," The Alexander Family Head continued, looking to Morgan expectantly and folding his hands together on the desk in front of him. "I'm sure you have quite a bit you want to talk to me about, don't you, Morgan?" When they where called out by their father, Morgan grabbed her sister's hand and walked with her out of their shared bedroom, amazed that they were found out despite being cautious and doing everything they could to avoid that very thing. She could only chalk it up to the amazing, almost supernatural perceptions that Victor had, as if he were reading their minds. She listened as Maria and Victor talked about the latter's reasoning for not wanting to take part in the war. When he said that he was going to take part in the fighting personally, she scowled, not wanting to see him leave and put himself in danger. But what he told them next made her understand exactly why he wasn't keen on helping the Council outright. She doubted that if she were in the same situation that she could do the morally right thing at the expense of her freedom, something she had come to enjoy in the last few months. Being able to live and grow without fearing the wrath of someone else had always been merely a dream to her, and after finding that such a thing was real she was loathe to give it up even if it was required to do the right thing. For that, she couldn't fault her father for it, not when she already knew being entrapped and only treated as a thing to please her captor. "Why...why did you tell them about Jadow?" she asked Victor when given the chance to speak her mind. "They already think I'm crazy, but now you too...He's got them so wrapped around his finger that they'll never really believe us." she told him, fully aware of what the monster was capable of, spinning lies in ways that made him come off as absolutely in the right, hiding his true nature as easily as a cloud could hide the sun. She was the only one who could see through him easily after all. Even the sob story he told to try and sway everyone to his side was masterfully done, making him look like the victim and her just driven to lash out wildly, further compounded by her showing of Dragon Force and losing her reasoning to the raw instinct that slumbered within her. Smacking his lips, Victor deadpanned to his child, "About that..." "The Council has branded you crazy?!" Maria recoiled in dramatic terror. "No-no," He shook his head, a wry grin now worked on his face as he leaned his chin on one upraised fist. "Jarris Dowery is, after all, Jadow the Dark Dragon King." It shook Maria's core. The whole unsettling feeling she had and the goosebumps she had about him then wasn't just her imagination. The man was a living devil wearing sheep's skin, imitating goodness to gain a seat of power that'd interfere with the good people of Ishgar. That also meant that Sin wasn't in the best hands, given it was in the hold of the Ragnarok Beast! "Then, that means-!" "There's more than that," Victor continued, cutting Maria off in favor of looking directly at Morgan. "Crime Sorciere had uncovered his true identity, thanks in part to you. Your activation of Dragon Force left a solid trace of his magic that Prometheus was able to find. And with some confirmation from yours truly of my suspicions, they tracked him down to Jarris Dowery's Council residence in Bosco; they did battle there. From my report, they forced him to flee with Prometheus as the victor albeit he's not in the best of shape at the moment. It'll take him a while before he fully recovers into prime fighting condition for a rematch but, best of all, he almost killed him. "Much to their chagrin, I've kept them from continuing after him despite their loss of Prometheus but I promise that, once this week of fighting is over I'll go help them finish what they started," He finished, awaiting Morgan's response as Maria was at a loss for words. Morgan's expression changed, a look of vindication crossed her face. At least the secret was out and Jadow would no longer be in a postion of power to influence the world at large.But when Victor revealed that Crime Sorciere had gone behind her back and directly went after the living nightmare despite her warnings, she grew angry, unconcously tightening her grip on Maria's hand for a moment before relaxing. Those idiots...they were lucky he didn't kill them all or worse, make them into slaves... she thought bitterly. The most important information was that Jadow wasn't invincible. He could be hurt, even killed. And for the first time, Morgan believed that her lifelong goal of ridding the world of the ultimate evil was no longer a mere dream but in time could be made a reality. She was almost giddy with the idea that revenge was within her grasp at long last. "If they really did make him flee, then I know where he went...he'd go to where he could draw the most strength the fastest....and I won't show you where it is. I can't let you do something that stupid! If you lost...I'd never forgive myself." She knew her father wouldn't be dissuaded by anything, even if she begged him not to go, so refusing to share the exact location was the only option she had left. "Morgan, one thing at a time," Victor replied to his child, fully knowing she was worried about his wellbeing. "This war will take myself and all of Phoenix their best to participate in. Just because I promised only a week, I will give it my all and make sure one week was all that was necessary. If I can end the war in that time, all the better. If not, then at least I bought the people time to escape and the Legal Mages and the Monarch Allies to rally up a good counterattack. I'm not the only amazing wizard in Ishgar, you know?" "Right! Like the Ten Wizard Saints!" Maria suddenly gushed, recalling the famous group that's predated almost the Council founded nations themselves. "And up top are the Four Gods of Ishgar, beings so wrapped in myth that people mistake them for deities! Isn't that why Godfried has the name Thundergod Saint?!" "Among other things, yes," He replied unfettered to his bubbly daughter. "It's okay, Morgan! Daddy's going to help end the war and come back home, safe and sound! Who knows? Maybe someone else will beat him to Jadow and end the nightmare once and for all?!" Maria optimistically assumed, knowing full well she may be asking too much; but she hoped, if only for her sister's sake. Morgan didn't like it one bit. Fighting a war was one thing, but to fight Jadow? He was her problem to deal with, not Crime Sorciere's, not Victor's. She was the one who he chose to make into a Slayer, and that meant she was the one best-equipped to take him down, and she alone had enough of a reason to risk her life. Recalling every moment he tortured her, telling her that every ounce of pain was her own doing, it renewed her desire to see the Ragnarok Beast slain by her own hand. Despite all the twisted thoughts in her head, she couldn't help but grin as Maria rattled off information about the Four Gods with a humorously energetic manner. Her sister was well-versed in quite a lot, and her enthusiasm was infectious at times and even the normally gloomy Nighteater couldn't remain in a sour mood around her. "I hope somebody does." she replied in a hopeful tone to Maria's optimistic words. From the start, she had never wanted her family wrapped up in her personal vengeance, not when she knew the price they'd pay if anything went wrong. "Just...come home safe Father." she said, trying to keep her voice calm despite how worried she was. "No guarantees," Victor answered bluntly, standing up and walking around the desk. Kneeling down, he placed his hands on both of his daughters' shoulders and looked compassionately at them with a warm smile. "But I will do my damnest to see your faces again." After that, he pulled them into a tight hug, which Maria returned in fervor. She might never admit it, but she was worried too. Just because she was more hopeful didn't mean she had lingering doubts in her mind. But she couldn't let it show. Morgan was already still coping with what happened recently; she didn't need to worry about two people instead of just the one. Morgan hugged Victor, trusting his words and that he'd come home to them. One thing she had always been able to trust was that he wouldn't lie. From the start, he always told the truth to her and made sure she could trust him. Even though she trusted him, the worry wouldn't leave. The last time someone told her he'd come back, it took over two years of constant hope before their long-awaited reunion. And that was the crux of her fear, that one week would turn into two, two weeks would become a month, a month into a year. And that was why she dreaded seeing Victor leave for war. She didn't think she could hold on to the small embers of hope if he didn't come home. "You better." she told him in a mock-threatening tone, trying to break the tension over the whole ordeal. A Sordid Recruitment Victor knew that, if he was going to do what he promised, he needed all the help he could muster. A war with Iceberg was no joke, it being one of the only nations in Ishgar that could fight singlehandedly against Stella and its allies to a standstill. With the Black Rosary Axis on their side, they can feasibly wipe out all opposition without any wild cards at the IMAC transformed nations of the Council; even Stella's technologically advanced fortification and soldiers wouldn't stand a chance against the monsters at their disposal. Which meant Victor would have to summon a monster of his own. Several years ago, Victor, Godfried and Noriko -along with a slew of other noteworthy mages- were notified by a man named Rei, someone he only met in passing. The significance was revealed when he was to be the host of Demiurge, a Demonic Lord of tremendous power who also had eight devil generals at his disposal. It took everything they had to quell the threat, but thanks to his innovative genius, he had managed to save Rei's life. The deal was simple. If Rei kept his emotional state under a state of calm or suppression, he could keep himself from being overwhelmed. He had granted him access to magic suppression technology along with guiding him to the path of meditation and even unintentionally coupled him with a colleague and now subordinate, Noriko Hayate. However, as of late, he had heard that she hasn't seen the man in over a year and the last time she did he was slovenly intoxicated. He had kept tabs since then and decided, that night he told the girls of his mission for the Council, to see him personally just one on one. It was a rainy night and it was at a local trading post, in the middle of the woods between Fiore and Bosco. The tavern was relatively empty, most people going to sleep for the night or it not being the shift for them to work at the lumber yard or whatever business they had to conduct. Pouring rain outside, the horse riding Victor entered in, his traveling brown cloak drenched but his suit remained dry. Clacking his sceptre on the creaking wooden floor, he walked a few steps towards the hunched over figure, reaking even from the distance he treaded. Stopping a few meters away, Victor smiled sadly and leaned on the ruby encrusted staff, "Hello, Rei. I see the time since I last saw you hasn't been kind to you; what with you're ass being drunk and the stench being worse than the graveyard I saved you from." Life had been hard for Rei ever since the Demon Incident. His notorious deeds done in the name of his own agenda had alienated his most worthwhile contacts in the underworld and being a goon of the Council just didn't sit right with him after all the people he hurt. Money grew scarce. Sure, doing the odd jobs here or there kept him out of debt, but even those were few and far between when it came down to needing money in a pinch. As the years went by, he tried to start over, leaving his past where it belonged, but the things he had done had a tendency to crop up in the worst ways. His time as the Demiurge had been brief, yes, and Victor's genius ploy had mitigated the worst of the damage he could do, but lives were lost all the same. He still felt guilty that the only way to avoid a slow death was to fulfil his contract with the Demon of Air, Beelzebub to resurrect its master, becoming host to the Demon God. At first, Noriko helped keep the regrets from consuming him, and the meditaton helped to reign in the demon inside, but a few years after the fusion of man and monster, it started to torture him mentally with images of what it would do should his control ever slip, even for a single moment. In the nightmares, he saw his hands around Noriko's throat, crushing her windpipe without a care before turning on the few people who still gave enough of a care about him. Eventually, he started trying to drink himself into a coma or even death, preferring oblivion to having to be a vessel to such a creature. To that end, he returned to his favorite bar and rekindled his friendship with the bartender, Karasu. Ever since, Rei spent most of his time at the bar drinking his life away. When he noticed Victor coming close, he slowly turned his head to face his savior, clearly drunk and had been for a long while. "D-d-did Nori ssssend you?" he slurred. While he had angrily shut the woman out of his life for her own good, he still cared for her. He wished he could take it all back, but Rei felt as if he burned up every second chance, that he was condemned to be nothing more than a pawn in some cosmic game where the objective was to ruin his life. "I...I-I'm not apologizzzzing for anything..." he continued before taking a swig of the last beer Karasu would let him have for the night. "Oh, I'm sure you have plenty to apologize to her about," Victor answered, not skipping a beat after hearing the intoxicated man slur out a retort only fit for a gaggle of fools to listen to. Leaning his sceptre slightly to the right, he furrowed his brows, hardening his stare to be a bit more critical. "But first, you should apologize to me for going through the heinous trouble of saving your life from the Demon Lord we stopped those years ago. Last time I checked, you were indebted to me and I helped you in the best way I could. I gave you magic suppression devices, taught you how to control your breathing and gave you guides for meditation. You even had the unexpected boon of having an endearing relationship with my colleague -now subordinate- Noriko. I only learned just a year ago that things went sour and neither I or your spurned lover can figure why. "So, that being said," He approached him, taking a seat with an audible creak on the aging wooden support of the stool, never letting go of his sceptre while eyeing up the man with a hint of a smile on his face. "Why don't you regale me as to when this all went so, as you'd say, "Tits Sideways", hm?" The former criminal eyed the most powerful man in Ishgar. Even drunk as he was, he knew better than to refute the good that Victor had done on his behalf. But it didn't matter. The Demon God wanted out and all Rei could do was hope to do was stall his second rebirth, to fight back against that fate. But that wasn't the only reason he drank himself into an empty sleep like the dead every night. It spared him the pain of losing the person he loved most. He smirked when his benefactor tried to use his own words, but there was no real joy in his eyes, only the pain of a man who longed to break free of his own vices, to be able to set himself back on the right path. "Vic...S-some peo-people can't be saved. We're too...gone. Nori deserves better. But fine...you want to know? He's coming back! And wh-when he does, he...he..." trailing off for a moment, Rei finished his beer. "He'll kill her. Because I'm not strong enough! I've tried everything but I found that...he can't control me or show me things if I sh-shut down entirely. And I don't need Noriko to see me like this..." he briefly glanced at Victor's cane. Smart man...I wouldn't trust me either. "I'm sorry you wasted your time trying Victor. If she asks...I died in a ditch, like I deserve." He shook, trying to hide the sobs that wracked through his body. He wanted to cry, to scream, to fight against his fate, but most of all to have a chance, no matter how small to make things right again. But he couldn't cry, he had done enough of that when he first pushed his lover away, when he gave up on all the good things in his life. Victor empathized with the man. He didn't have the turmoil of having another ethereal being wresting for control, for dominance of his own soul and mind. He performed meditation and exercise as a means of keeping himself in shape, in prime fighting condition for any situation that called for it. He had suggested the practices he lent him for the sake of clearing his mind and keeping his soul pure. Whatever the Demon had shown him, it must have been awful to behold. Even if they were beyond its control, the lies could be fabricated enough to look genuinely real. As long as he felt that he could give in and give it the power to do as it pleases, the visions might as well be the truth. Still, his downcast attitude towards him and his lost beloved drew a pursed pair of lips that hissed through them. "Famous last words there, Rei," He began to say, just as the door of the tavern burst open. A pair of running feet followed a somersaulting leap, an athletic leg raised up and a pair of angry, yellow eyes glaring down at the drunken person till the heel of her sandal covered foot slammed onto his head. The whole of the counter smashed with his body thrusting through it, wooden splinters flying awry with nary touching Victor as he closed his eyes and sighed with a shake of hsi head. Even as Rei was buried in debris, Noriko stamped on his back, angrily shouting down at him. "DIED IN A DITCH, MY ASS!" She hollered, grinding her sole on the bridge of his spine. "YOU THINK I'D TAKE SUCH BULLSHIT FROM YOU?! IN WHAT WAY DOES THIS HELP ANYBODY BUT YOURSELF, YOU DIM WITTED MORON?!" Category:Victor Alexander Category:Diana Lance Category:Morgan Deschain Category:Maria Alexander Category:Maria Streak